Devorando la vida
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred años atrás fue un loco chico enamorado de un chef inglés de un restaurante cercano, ahora, trabaja allí persiguiendo a su amor. Devorando su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo. Porque su viva tenía una entrada, un plato de fondo y un inexistente postre. Dedicado a Solitudely. USxUK.


Hoy casi no he escrito, pero cumpliré con el fic diario que pongo xD.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely, una amante de la comida :D  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Temas hablados por medio de la comida, insinuaciones sexuales.

Entrada, plato de fondo y el inexistente postre, eso era la vida de Jones.

Porque la mesa era el mundo, el planeta tierra. Dios en tanto era el chef y camarero, mientras el diablo servía como un duro y frío critico esperando un error del culinario para echar abajo el restaurante, que vendría siendo el universo.

Los tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos, son palabras, acciones y las armas para devorar los diferentes platos. Los seres hambrientos que se deleitan con la comida o se dejan hacer por ella son los humano, y a veces, el plato era una pequeña muestra de la vida.

Alfred nunca fue muy diestro para la cocina, pero el chef a cargo, Arthur Kirkland, era doscientas veces peor, era excelente enseñando, las recetas salían deliciosas, pero sí el simplemente tocaba uno de los utensilios éste se prendía en llamas.

Adentrándose un poco en la vida de Jones, él era un chico de veintitrés años recién cumplidos, no es que estar allí fuera el sueño de su vida, pero allí se encontraba su vida, siempre iba a ese restaurante cuando tenía dieciocho, sólo a verlo, esperando a que falte personal y él lo atendiera como un elegante y delicioso mozo.

–Alfred, la mesa cuatro está lista, puedes tomar un descanso...–murmura con una sutil sonrisa el inglés, una que le congela el cuerpo al americano pero hace andar a velocidades increíbles su interior, y desea saborearlo, no gastará su tiempo en un descanso.

Porque lo sabe, el tiempo es corto, Arthur es alguien que se calienta con facilidad, pero con un ritmo estable, a medio gas, sin mucha emoción.

Y empieza su comida, más bien su entrada, abriendo la puerta del elegante gourmet. Quien lo espera, se ha hecho una costumbre casi deseable y erótica, el americano pone el ambiente, cerrando la puerta, apagando la luz principal dejando las lamparas más pequeñas iluminar el lugar con una estremecedora calidez.

–Te voy a devorar Arthur...–susurra acorralando el delicioso plato inglés que se retuerce de manera tierna y fresca entre sus garras, y va despojando al anglosajón de las molestas ropas que detienen su osada misión.

–Tan... mnnghh... insaciable, hambriento, eres jodidamente insis-tente...–murmura guiando los brazos hacia el cuello de Alfred, extendiendo su cuerpo.

Y se comienzan a besar con fuerza, depositando mordidas eróticas, en especial el estadounidense en la piel de ese irresistible chef hasta ver la zona enrojecer.

Y empieza el plato de fondo.

Y las palabras extrañas y confundidas se dan como incoherencia de sus bocas lamidas y devoradas como el manjar más extravagante del mundo, las pieles unidas como un aliño mixto, las fragancias que se forman entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes, las piernas arqueadas que tiemblan con el caliente y quemador tacto, más cuando el americano se atreve a ir más lejos, ignorando el tiempo de descanso que le quedaba.

El inglés la siente dura dentro suyo, le gustaría ser menos estrecho, sus manos tibias van a parar a la espalda amplía del norteamericano que empieza a saborear el plato británico ya preparado y condimentado, untando los utensilios con fuerza, tomando lo que más pueda en el proceso, empujando con fuerza, partiéndolo en dos.

Y se acaba el receso, las ropas son arregladas con cierta incomodidad, Kirkland quiere expresar algo que no sabe decir muy bien con la mirada, el americano le besa los labios con dulzura, tomando con suavidad la cintura más pequeña.

–No hace falta el postre Artie, sé que no puedes dármelo...–ríe el muchacho, el inglés no siente esas palabras como un consuelo, sino como una literal realidad.

Y deja ir a Alfred, al chico que vuelve saladas sus lágrimas, por quien no quiere sufrir y por el cual tampoco pelea, porque lo haría, solamente si Jones se le acercara y le exigía eso. Pero no, no lo hará, el menor prefiere que su amada delicia permanezca feliz.

Y llega la tarde, y el estadounidense lo mira, aparta con rapidez la vista, susurrándole un tosco y forzado "trabajaste muy bien hoy... crío"...

Pero al menor se le escapa una amarga lágrima cuando se separa suavemente dejando el traje blanco encima del pequeño banco mientras todos se iban, las acompasadas risas, las manos en parejas endulzando esa triste vida, porque para él, para Jones... no hay postre, al menos no uno dulce, mira hacia afuera, el chef principal está con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos claros, le toma de los hombros y la besa, seguramente hoy saldrían a ver una película, una obra quizás, y sonríe sutilmente totalmente destrozado, porque él sólo es un plato sucio que nadie quiere del todo, al que se le puede arrojar con facilidad al suelo, lleva ya un año entero sabiéndolo.

Él es sólo el plato de segunda mesa para Arthur Kirkland.

**N.A:** Esta historia es para ti mi amor con patas, después de todo el universo como un restaurante es invención tuya, espero te gustara. Y a todos los demás igual... que viva el USxUK!


End file.
